The Ruins of Ssraeshza (Solo)
| levelrange = 115-120| instance = Solo| zdiff = | aquest = | rquest = | flock = | slock = | pmin = 90 minutes| pmax = 3 days| uid = | altname = | }} Notes * Zone from Wracklands using the portal at Walkthrough # Proceed through the door to the east. # #* Kill a shissar dire lich, a shissar ghoul lord, a shissar grimreaver and a shissar soulstalker. #** Note: Each wanders along wall of the room. #* Kill all the temple sentiries. #** Note: They a single linked group of 4. #* Defeat The Architect of Ruin in north-east corner and loot the Artisan's Relic from his body. #** Casts Moonlit Destruction. Curse damage detriment. #* Click on the Idol of the Artisan at . #* Use the activated portal at . # #* Approach the warrior effigies at the edge of the pit to activate them. Once the statues are dead, the tile each was standing upon becomes clickable. #* Click the tiles until you find the one that displays a mural across the pit with two shissar facing each other. Walk across the pit toward that mural, there is an invisible bridge over the spikes. #* Approach to activate Vesshtri the Swordfang. #* Defeat Vesshtri the Swordfang. #** Periodically casts 'Slicing Fangs'. Joust behind him. #** Periodically calls adds. Kill them. #* Collect Warrior's Relic at and return to the central chamber. #* Click on Idol of the Warrior in the SW corner at . Go through the teleporter. #* Follow the energy beam to the portal and click on it. # #* Kill all of the disciples in the room. #* Defeat Rath'Girosz and Rath'Argoth. #** Look at the clock on the ground. It starts at 12, represented by the statue with the staff. Once you engage the bosses, the clock starts. #** Rath'Girosz is stronger between 6am and 6pm and Rath'Argoth is stronger during 6pm and 6am. The ambient light in the area indicates night/day. #* Click on the center of the clock at and enter the time from the floor clock. Note: The statue with the staff is 12. You may have to try an hour later as well as the arms are not that precise #* Collect Mystic Relic at and then use the portal. #* Click the Idol of Mystics in the NW corner at . #* Use the activated portal at . # #* Kill all the shadelings. #** Note: Stay out of their blue frontal cone attack. #* Defeat Gorgorah the Shadowmanic in the center of the room. #** Power drains, be prepared. #** Periodically she will disappear. Go back into the shadow bubble to find her. #** Periodic kick. #* Use the wheel at to rotate the ramp. #* Go up the ramp and push the Gate Activation Switch at the top. #* Repeat 3 more times, opening the gate and collecting Relic of Royalty the final time. #* Return to the center room. #* Use the portal on the NW wall #* Click the Idol of Royalty at #* Use the Underground Access portal in the center of the room at and head down the stairs it reveals. # #* Kill Akhevans as needed to progress through the room. #* Click the Facets at each landing and note the symbol on the panel that rises into view for each. #** Click Boa's Facet at #** Click Phython's facet at #** Click Viper's Facet at #** Click Cobra's Facet at #* Enter the Facets' symbols into the Settings #** Note: If, for some reason, you did not note the symbols (like me) or you forgot, you can "guess" the symbol settings. Once a symbol setting is correct, you can no longer change it (once the statue is done rotating). By process of elimination, the correct settings can be determined. Also note that they settings are not unique. A given setting can apply to 0 or more facets (as of this writing 12/31/2019) #** Click Cobra's Setting at and type the symbol you noted from the Cobra's Facet. #** Click Viper's Setting at and type the symbol you noted from the Viper's Facet. #** Click Phython's Setting at and type the symbol you noted from the Phython's Facet. #** Click Boa's Setting at and type the symbol you noted from the Boa's Facet. #* Defeat Kor Va Xian at #** Periodic knockback. #** Periodically summons adds. #** Kor Va Xian will periodically port you to a dark room - you must get out of that room as quickly as possible or you will die. #*** IF you die during the final fight and have to revive at the entrance, camp on the steps that drop out; when you load back in, you will be on the spiral ramp going down and can get back to him.